keytostudyfandomcom-20200214-history
Keytostudy Wiki
Welcome to the Keytostudy Wiki Superior learning skills, creativity, time management, carrier planning, mind hacks What you will find here When working on Superlearning skills we have to define several non-trivial concepts. This wiki mentions these concepts and allows various contributors to describe their personal understanding of this concepts. Also it allows successful superlearners to describe their strategies and personal style. Become a SuperLearner course: Learn Speed Reading & Advanced Memory This wiki is based on the superlearner course hosted on Udemy. The course was developed in Decemper 2013 based on 10 years of research and teaching by Prof. Anna Godlentouch and Lev Goldentouch PhD. The Udemy course was recorded by Jonathan Levi who trained superlearning skills under Anna's supervision. Learn faster and more effectively by harnessing the skills of the world’s fastest readers and memory record-holders. This course will teach you how to hack your learning, reading, and memory skills, empowering you to learn anything and everything faster and more effectively. Whether you’re a student, a professional, or simply embarking on a new hobby, you are forced to grapple with an every-increasing amount of information and knowledge. In fact, it’s believed that one week’s worth of the New York Times contains more information than people 100 years ago encountered in their entire lives. We’ve all experienced the frustration of an ever-growing reading list, struggling to learn a new language, or forgetting things you learned in even your favorite subjects. Anyone can develop Super-Learning skills This course is about improving your ability to learn new skills or information quickly and effectively. We go far beyond the kinds of “speed-reading” (or glorified skimming) you may have been exposed to, diving into the actual cognitive and neurological factors that make learning easier and more successful. We also give you advanced memory techniques to grapple with the huge loads of information you’ll be able to process. You’ll learn how to input and retain information in a whole new way – a faster, better way The core of this SuperLearning course involves 3 “super skills”: * Speed-reading with high (80%+) comprehension and understanding * Memory techniques for storing and recalling vast amounts of information quickly and accurately * Developing the cognitive infrastructure to support this flood of new information long-term However, the SuperLearning skills you’ll learn in this course are applicable to many aspects of your every day life, from remembering phone numbers to acquiring new skills or even speaking new languages. How we’ll teach you SuperLearning and advanced memory techniques The sad irony is that in order to learn most of these superlearning skills and memory techniques in the past, you had to read dozens of books and psychological journals. Or, you had to hire an expensive private tutor who specializes in superlearning. That’s what I did. And it changed my life. Fortunately, my instructors (experts in the fields of superlearning, memory techniques, and speed-reading) have agreed to help me transform their materials into the first ever digital course. We’ve designed a course based heavily on video-lectures and a great deal at-home exercises. The lecture components are only a small part of this superlearning course – you will be practicing various exercises and assignments on a regular basis. The course will require 2-3 hours of memory and speed-reading practice and training per week and training, and last roughly 4-6 weeks. It won’t be easy – but if you put in the work, you are guaranteed to succeed. In addition to the lectures, there is an additional 1.5 hours of supplemental video content from TED, YouTube, and other sources which are considered part of the course curriculum. Principles According to them, the KeyToStudy system is based on the principles of Getting things done, Visualization, Memorization, Speedreading, Analysis and Community For People With Learning Difficulty Students come from more than 100 countries, and according to their own calculations, half of the people taking their course have been diagnosed with ADHD, OCD, dyslexia etc. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Visual Markers Category:Speed Reading Category:Advanced Skills Category:Superlearner